


The Needy One

by fabyeolous



Series: Loving Park Chanyeol [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Business Trip, Comfort, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabyeolous/pseuds/fabyeolous
Summary: Kyungsoo was always completely enamoured by Park Chanyeol, but there were certain points each day when he would really let it be known.





	The Needy One

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love Park Chanyeol?
> 
> No one. That's who.
> 
> :3

Kyungsoo was always completely enamoured by Park Chanyeol, but there were certain points each day when he would really let it be known.

 

Sometimes he'd make a point of holding Chanyeol's hand during a long, overseas flight. There would be no prying eyes to catch sight of them as Kyungsoo whispered adoring  _'I love you's_ and gentle  _'You're beautiful's_ in his ear before kissing his earlobe.

 

If he was feeling particularly generous, he'd prompt for Chanyeol to meet him in the restroom. He would leave his seat first, after instructing the ever eager giant not to follow too hastily. The apples of Chanyeol's cheeks would dust with pink and he'd nod with a grin. Kyungsoo always knew his eyes were following after him as he filed down the middle lane. 

 

Once Chanyeol had finally made it, Kyungsoo would have to restrain himself from pulling him into the restroom. He'd wait for the soft click of the door's mechanism, the twist of the lock and finally, his hands would grab onto Chanyeol's firm forearms. Their lips always met with a force of desperation. Like two magnets attracted to one another. Kyungsoo would cup his cheeks, dominating their kiss. He always loved the way Chanyeol hummed needily into his mouth.

 

It always started out that way and ended with a rushed loss of clothes, hands all over bodies and Kyungsoo whispering, "I really do love you," breathlessly against the dip in Chanyeol's collarbone.

 

♢

 

Hotel stays were always the most amazing. After long, endless schedules full of meetings, mountains of paperwork and hours of researching - Kyungsoo would grow restless and thirsty for Chanyeol. All of their responsibilities would be tossed aside and he'd drag Chanyeol down against the lavish bed sheets. 

 

His most favourite moments had to be when Chanyeol was laid across the mattress, hair in disarray, head pressed back against the pillows with parted lips and heavy eyes. His bare body making waves, swaying, writhing while Kyungsoo sprinkled a sloppy, slow arrangement of kisses along his thighs. Chanyeol's cock always twitched with each press of his lips and his eyes never failed to catch sight of it. 

 

Just the way Chanyeol always seemed to need him was enough to make his breath shudder, his heart tremble. 

 

♢

 

"You'll always be here, right?" Chanyeol asked one night. Kyungsoo was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling with Chanyeol's head cradled against his chest, fingers combing through his soft, auburn hair. 

 

"Of course. What makes you ask that?" Kyungsoo questions, voice full of curiosity and slight confusion. He'd never given out any impressions that he wasn't interested in a lifetime with Chanyeol, at least not that he knew of. If he had, then it was completely unintentional.

 

When he felt Chanyeol's head shake, he was drawn further in. "There's no real reason, I guess," Chanyeol mumbled. "Sometimes I feel like I'm too needy." At that, Kyungsoo scoffed. 

 

"You're joking, right?" Kyungsoo took his hands and cupped Chanyeol's face, moving his head so he could look at him. "Chanyeol?" He smiled. "You think you're the needy one? Who is the one who always clings to you, demands your attention and so on?" Kyungsoo's eyes didn't blink as he spoke, his thumbs running back and forth against Chanyeol's cheeks. "Day in, day out, I'm always bringing your attention to me, because I just can't stop thinking about you." He did feel a little cheesy, putting it like that, but he was telling the truth. "When we're together, I think of you. When we're apart, you're on my mind... it's- it's like you have become my mind and there's nothing else that can draw me in the way you do."

 

Kyungsoo had never really thought about it like this before, but, if anyone was going to be the needy one, then it was definitely him. 

 

He was perfectly fine with that.

 

Chanyeol didn't speak, but the tremble in his lower lip and his soft smile told Kyungsoo he knew that it was the truth.

 

♢

 

The morning after, Kyungsoo woke up at around 7am to a certain someone smiling his way. The sun was sending it's early morning rays through the parted curtains, Chanyeol's skin was glowing and his smile looked so radiant.

 

"I love you," Kyungsoo greeted, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. Chanyeol blushed visibly and his sigh filtered with ease through the air.

 

"I love you too." He whispered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @fabuloey


End file.
